United States Government (US Gov)
The United States government is the second antagonist faction in the Empire of Atlas series, and is an enemy to the Sniperdragon Kingdom of Aion. This domestic hostile government works in co-operation with the powers of the shadow government, hence the powers that influence it away from it's citizen's best interests, both financially, and militarily. Such as the Ultor Corporation, Majestic 12, and even EXALT. Alignment *Axis Commander-In-Chief Positions *Emperor Slyther Sniperdragon (If paragon ending is achieved in 2012) *Donald J. Trump (If pardoned by Slyther for stalemate ending in 2012) *Barack Obama *George W. Bush (Deceased) Jurisdiction *United States Influence *Illuminati (Shadow Government) *Majestic 12 *EXALT / ADVENT *Ultor Corporation 2012 Story (Machinima-related) (SPOILER ALERT) After America's collapse in WW3, and Sniperdraconian victory was declared, the then-ascended God-Emperor Slyther Sniperdragon pontificated the great dreams of the nation's founding fathers, George Washington, Thomas Jefferson and Abraham Lincoln were tarnished by the malevolent forces that be. They no longer exist should Slyther been passed the position as POTUS in the paragon ending, or obliterates whatever human life is left on the planet Earth through the renegade ending according to the concealed '2012' machinima series. If the Nessarn Task Force (MKTF) had it's way, they would've instead annihilated the human race and take advantage of Earth's resources for itself, and it's alien allies from the Hollow Earth and the Sniperdragon Kingdom, which would lead to the purge ending of 2012. To accomplish what would be the paragon ending, Slyther has to eliminate Barack Obama and any other presidential candidate that tries to take his position. Slyther and Shadow chase Obama and his last security detail onboard his escape warship, the Eye of Osiris, which was manufactured both by S.H.I.E.L.D., and MJ-12. Under this ending, S.H.I.E.L.D. is obligated to follow the Sniperdraconian chain of command, serving the new nation as the Sniperdragon Kingdom government replaces the afterward then-deceased US governemnt for the jurisdiction and embodiment of the United States... Should the renegade ending be accomplished, the Trans-Pacific Partnership would've been made law by then, and political corruption would be at an all-stake high. Corporations would have too much power in jurisdiction, leaving other human governments powerless against them. At this point, Slyther finally snapped and declared to his allies in the Atlas Defense Force (ADF) that Earth should be destroyed immedieately, and whatever inhabitants Slyther does not wish to protect. Human civillians were secretly transferred to escape ships under STAG's protection, to ensure their departure from Earth remains unhinged by enemy government forces. STAG was also given strict orders to scrutinize and analyze anyone boarding these ships for suspicous behavior as well as having affiliations with the US government or any other powers of the Western Axis. Humans were given a day to make their final preparations and leave for the Sniperdraconian terraformed Mars, to seek their new home while Slyther and his imperial army lay waste to all the governments and corporations that exist on Earth. However, despite Earth's destruction, the seeds of corruption still existed all the way into the ADVENT coalition... Trivia *The US government is an executive federal government branch that exists in real life, as does the country, the United States of America... Category:Factions Category:Governments